


I Present To You... Me

by obeymint



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AMAB MC, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Collars, Creampie, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Hotdogging, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Switching, Teasing, Top/Bottom flip, form shifting, hikceys, mild petplay, petnames, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymint/pseuds/obeymint
Summary: Some Mc/Belphie smut based on his current UR+ devilgram :3c110% self-indulgent
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Present To You... Me

The world is pitch dark, peaceful and quiet. Nothing can disturb this calm, this rest. Somber, desolate, serene, calming, relaxing. Yes, this is how it should be.

Then it’s not that way anymore. The blaring of an alarm wakes Menthol from their slumber, eyes heavy with sleep, not yet truly awake. They don’t even remember what the date is when Mammon comes bursting through the door to collect them. 

“Yo, Menthol, you better not have forgotten what today is! Come on, everyone’s waitin’ on ya!”

  
Today? Today.. oh, today! It’s Christmas, they forgot entirely. They nod to Mammon, asking for time to get sufficiently covered before going to open gifts with the brothers they’d spent the last year living with. It had been a hectic ride, first learning of their demon blood _then_ learning of their formerly angelic blood as well. There’s always this nagging feeling of an empty hole that gnaws at them when they think of it, so they choose to focus on the here and now. Dressed comfortably, they head to the living room where six of seven brothers wait.   
  


“Oh, Menthol,” Asmodeus’ high pitched and narcissistic voice rings through the living room. The halls were reflective and yellow enough, being spoken to just makes them want to hide. “Belphie said he was waiting for you in the attic, can you go get him so we can start?”

”Oh, sure thing,” the half-demon nods, walking once again through the yellow and shiny decorated halls of the House of Lamentation up to the attic when it finally calms down. It’s dark, but they’d always preferred that. It’s calming. Knocking on the door to the attic, they call to the sloth demon supposedly behind the door. 

“Belphie? Belphie it’s me, everyone’s waiting for you.”

”Minty? Come on in,” Belphegor’s soft and tired voice calls from behind the heavy wooden door. They open it gently, revealing the youngest brother tied up in bright red ribbons, a bow at the top of his head with a little tag reading “Menthol” dangling near his ear. Menthol had to take a second to process the sight before them.

Oh they would be lying if they said he didn’t look absolutely delectable at this moment.   
  


“Belphie..? What’s this?”

“Oh, this? Merry Christmas, I’m your gift today.”

He’s their gift..? That gives off too many mixed signals. What do they do with this information? How does this work? How do you become someone’s gift? Confusion, so much confusion.   
  


They calm themselves. Shutting down first thing in the morning is not a good way to start Christmas Day.   
  


“What do you mean.. you’re my gift..?”

Belphegor only laughs in reply. “Unwrap me and find out.”

The sultry undertones to his voice would have gone right over their head had the two of them not been attached at the hip since Belphie’s release from the attic so long ago. They know what he wants, and they are more than willing to provide. 

“Mmm.. if you say so,” Menthol saunters over to where the demon of sloth sits, eyes of amethysts and rose quartz staring with a fierce hunger up and down Menthol’s soft androgynous features. They uncoil the bow, taking their time as they slowly untie him from his self-imposed confines. Once free, Belphie scoops up the smaller demon hybrid and drops them on the soft and pillowy mattress of the attic bed.   
  


“Mmm.. where shall I begin with you..” Belphie hums, running a soft hand up Menthol’s soft sides and stomach, eyes burning with hunger. 

“If I recall,” Menthol pipes up. “ _You_ are _my_ gift today, not the other way around.”

Belphie’s eyes widen in realization. He’d gotten so focused on getting ready to have his way that he’d forgotten who’s in charge today. He flops onto his back with a smirk. 

“My apologies, have your fill of your gift then, master Minty~”

Menthol, pleased at the tone in his voice, crawls over to straddle him, green-tipped claws digging into the sheets on either side of his blue and snow-tipped hair. The smug and tired expression in his face, especially with the one eye covered by hair, awakens a hunger within them, one they have a desire to satiate. They run their thumbs along his soft cheeks, savoring the squishy and tired smiling hum the demon below them gives in response. They lick their lips, dipping down and pressing light kisses to his neck, affectionate and teasing and just a _taste_ of all the things they want to do to him. Copying his previous actions, they run their hands under his shirt, pressing the pads of their fingers into the soft and supple skin below them. He inhales needily at the feeling of razor-sharp claws gently grazing his skin, careful to not break it... yet. They press a kiss to his soft lips, humming in an oh so pleased manner when he reciprocates, running his own cyan claws up and down the skin of their back, scratching itches they didn't know they had. Shuddering happily, they relax into releasing their tail, the heavy mass of scales and muscle falling to the mattress below.

"Hhhnn, Belphie.. Belphie," they attempt at regaining composure. "Belphie, babe, please I-"

"What is it? You don't like it?" Belphie's sly, knowing words make Menthol blush.

"N-no I like it, but.."

"But... what?"

"I.. I uh," they whine. "Dammit, take over for me.."

Belphie gives a laugh, flipping over so he's once again on top of Menthol, massaging their hips and thighs and waist as he presses kisses all over their neck, biting small hickeys as he goes. Relishing the small sounds Menthol makes, he lifts their hips to remove their now torn shorts, massaging the soft tissue of their ass as their horns slip through their hair as their legs transform, bone structure shifting to make room for reptilian paws, toes curling and flexing as he continues his ministrations. Shifting into his demon form himself, he wraps his tail around one of their ankles, pulling them closer to him. Producing a bottle of lube in one hand with magic, Belphegor coats a few fingers with the gel before rubbing the excess off onto Menthol's entrance, enjoying the needy little whine they give in response, pushing their hips against his hand before he pulls it away.

"Tsk, who said you could move," he tuts, smirking down at the wide-eyed look they give him. "You only move when I say you can, understood?"

"Y-yes.. yes sir."  
  
  


He ruffles their hair, bringing his hand back to their ass. "Good. Now hold still," he smiles as he slips in a finger, watching as they lean their head back with a satisfied gasp, moaning lightly as he pumps his finger in and out slowly, preparing them for what's to come. Slipping in a second, he scissors his fingers, stretching their tight hole before adding a third and eventually a fourth, the half-breed's noises growing louder with each finger. When he determines them to be sufficiently stretched, he removes his fingers, ignoring the needy whine that escapes them. He'd nearly forgotten how their behavior changes when fully transformed. No matter, any misbehavior will be dealth with accordingly, and he brings his tail down onto the soft skin of their thighs, nearly hitting the less sensitive scales by mistake.

"Now, now, good pets wait patiently for Master to be ready, don't they?"

Menthol only whines and hides their face in reply, resulting in another smack to the thighs. 

"Minty," he trills. "What did I say about good pets?"

"G-good pets... wait for Master.." they mumble into the sheets. 

"That's right. Now be a good pet and wait for Master, okay?"

Menthol nods and hides their blushing face as per usual, waiting patiently as their tail involuntarily flicks back and forth in anticipation. Belphegor takes his time putting on a show for them, lathering his cock in lubricant as he watches their face burn with desire, emerald and fools' gold eyes staring hungrily at his cock, tongue flicking at their lips in anticipation. His smirk darkens, a desire to tease them relentlessy washing over him. He ducks down, lifting their ass to meet his length, slowly running his cock up and down, rubbing against their entrance without entering. Occasionally he lets the tip tease the entrance, refusing entry before returning to his usual motions. The green and brown-haired demon below whines and squirms, wrapping their scaled legs around his waist and their tail wagging back and forth in agitation as they do their best to be patient, lest they receive another smack from Belphie's tail. When Belphie decides he’s had enough, he finally slips his cock inside their tight hole, slowly and teasingly. Once at the hilt, he tugs Menthol forward by the collar, cock twitching at the surprised gasp they make.   
  


“Such a good little pet for me, aren’t you?~”

Nodding, Menthol gives a mix between a whine and a mumble in agreement, expressing their neediness with a wag from their strong tail. With that, Belphie begins moving, thrusting in and out at a slow and deliberate pace, taking in all the light sounds and gasps being produced from their lungs. Eventually he picks up his pace, fucking their ass roughly and without worry. Just how Menthol likes it. 

Their sounds increase in volume and intensity in response, moans and incoherent mumbles meeting the slapping of skin as Belphie's cock slams in and out of them. With their mouth agape, chunky and sharp teeth on full display, he sticks two fingers onto their tongue pressing down gently. They close their mouth around his digits, running a soft tongue over the undersides and lightly running their teeth along the soft skin. Lightly pressing their fangs into his fingers, he plunges them futher down their throat, nearly choking them as he continues to slam into their plush behind. He feels a heavy heat pool in his gut, signaling his nearing release. He notices Menthol's cock twitching and leaking in precum, nearing their own release soon as well. What amazing timing.

He takes his fingers out of their throat, Menthol coughing lightly as they regain an extra orfice in which to breathe from. He brings that same hand down to their cock, running a thumb over the tip as his saliva-coated fingers run up and down the shaft, feeling them shudder as their cock twitches more in his hand. After a few minutes, they tighten around him with a shuddery, high-pitched whine as they cum, white-hot semen splurting all over their stomach and his hand as they pant, attempting to come down from their sudden orgasm. They're unable to, however, as Belphie continues to slam into them, causing far too much stimulation than they can physically handle. They whine in the highest, most desperate way possible, distressed at the sensations casuing an overload. They don't have to endure for long as Belphie stills, releasing his own seed deep into them with a shaky and light moan. Both regain composure and wait out the high of their orgasms together, Menthol taking longer than Belphie. He pulls out, watching as his cum leaks out of their tight and pink hole with a deep, personal pride and satisfaction as he massages all the sore spots he'd caused over the course of their little experience. He kisses them gently, from their neck to their cheeks to their lips, watching with a gentle smile as they relax into sleep, tail wrapping lightly around his own, paws dangling loosely at his waist. He chuckles to himself, laying down with them, pulling them close into a sleepy cuddle.

"I suppose we'll just have to deal with Lucifer's lectures later then," he mumbles sleepily to no one in particular. "But.. it was worth it."

He yawns, nodding off to sleep, feeling satisfied with himself. He doesn't need words to know he did a damn good job as Menthol's gift this Christmas. 


End file.
